


Just Friends?

by CinnamonToastMelly



Category: Total Drama
Genre: F/M, they're 16
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 04:53:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9305630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CinnamonToastMelly/pseuds/CinnamonToastMelly
Summary: Were Duncan and Gwen really only friends in Total Drama Action? Or were they something more? Take a look at what these two are doing inside the Boys' trailer when no one is around.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Why aren't there any explicit lemons of this couple out there?  
> (*｀ω´)  
> *sigh* This is why I hardly ship any heterosexual couples but, these two are just so perfect together.  
> ((o(´∀｀)o)) Go Duncan x Gwen!!

Gwen spread her legs as wide as they would go and ran a finger along her slit, swirling her juices around her clit and sending a thrill through her abdomen. Duncan's was the largest cock she'd ever seen, which was a formidable feat indeed. Because, Trent wasn't by any means little. Desire spiked through her as she whispered huskily:

"Fuck. Me. Raw."

The Gothic girl was lying spread-eagled on his bed as he stood naked and solid above her. Their clothes were strewn in a telling trail from the front door of the Boys' trailer to his feet where she'd just deposited a pair of black panties. The air was thick with the smell of their arousal. Looking up she saw him staring at her sex with an almost predatory gleam in his blue eyes. Gwen arched her back to entice him further, fluttering her nether lips and lifting her finger to her mouth - tasting her need.

"That looks tasty."

And then Duncan was on her, his erection hitting her thigh as he rolled them over, raising her body over it easily and sliding it into her with a slowness that was almost painful. He was also the thickest cock she'd ever had, stretching her wider than she'd ever stretched herself - dildo or otherwise. Half his length was in her, and she had her hands braced against his chest and her eyes squeezed shut against the excruciating pleasure. The Goth girl was forgetting to breathe.

"More!" Gwen gasped in a rush of air, her eyes flying open as her hands curled themselves into claws and she tried to force her way down his penis. Her cunt was burning with a pain she hadn't truly experienced since she lost her virginity to Trent. Gwen wanted all of it in her, again and again until she couldn't walk or sit or breathe.

"Is there something you need, sunshine?"

Duncan was grinning at her wanton frustration and she shoved him in irritation, using the momentum to slide back up his cock and then impale herself to the hilt. Gwen shrieked at the pleasure that shot through her body as his cock pushed past her cervix. He growled and tightened his grip on her hips. She knew he was entirely in control now. He lifted her up, her weight seemingly irrelevant in his heavily muscled arms, and brought her down hard on all ten inches. Gwen gasped silently, unable to vocalize more than a whimper. The room echoed with his grunts and the wet slurping of their fornication.

Her hand snaked down to her clitoris, finding it delicate and engorged. The slightest touch sent spasms through her body. Where her sex met his it was dripping wet, and she thought belatedly that some of that wetness was probably blood. Gwen brought her slick fingers back up to her clit and pinched it just as he filled her particularly vigorously, and she whimpered with a high keening sound as he rolled them over.

Now on the bottom, with the sweat on her back sticking to the sheets, she could feel his sac hitting her with each brutal thrust. The tension building in her abdomen was phenomenal.

"More, harder. Please, faster." The Goth girl intoned each time he filled her with his cock. The friction was indescribable and she fisted a handful of the sheets to anchor herself to the bed. Her other hand was back on her clit.

Gwen had all she wanted now: all of him, pistoning in and out of her, driving her mercilessly into the bed, over and over, deeper than ever before. The slick squelch of his cock pounding her cunt was sweeter than any scary movie, and when she lifted her head to watch the joining, she felt a rush of lust.

Sweat ran a rivulet between her breasts and he bent his head, never ceasing the relentless driving of his cock, to lick it back up her throat before encasing her nipple in his hot mouth. It was enough. The muscles in her cunt contracted and then began spasming out of control. Both hand flew to the bed to hold on tight as her body arched and bucked. She was vaguely aware of his fingers finding her clit and rubbing it vigorously as she orgasmed. Her eyes rolled back into her head and a silent scream of ecstacy on her lips. Just beyond her first climax, with his cock still locked in her pussy and his fingers on her clitoris she reached a second high, every nerve in her body alive, excruciating and delicious. Duncan came with her then, his fingers stilling as his jaw clenched and a rough cry was dragged from his lips. Gwen felt his body tense and his cock grow fractionally just before she felt spurt after spurt of come entering her womb. It was like this, utterly filled with cock and leaking their combined juices as he continued to ejaculate deep into her body that she climaxed a third time, milking him of the last few drops.

After a few moments catching their breath, he slowly pulled his flaccid penis from her aching cunt. It made a loud squelching noise and come - both his and hers - gushed from her stretched vagina. A good fuck.


End file.
